The Only Cure
Overview Given at the Shrine to Peryite by a Khajiit named Kesh. He tells the player that to speak to Peryite, they must: *Obtain a Silver Ingot *Obtain a Death bell flower *Obtain some Vampire Dust *Obtain a Flawless Ruby. *Give all of the acquired items to Kesh *Inhale the fumes *Kill Orchendor *Report Orchendor's death to Peryite Walkthrough Collecting the ruby is by far the hardest part of the initial task. There are a few methods you can try in order to get one for this quest. *You can go to Mistveil keep in Riften and talk to Harrald who will give you the job to pick up his sword, and reward you in a random gem combination, if you don't get the flawless ruby on your first try just reload the most recent save and return the sword again until you get it. *A Flawless Ruby along with other precious gems can always be found in a broken boat in the river southwest of Sky Haven Temple. They are sitting in the boat under the seat near the strongbox but not in it. (Confirmed) *Another alternative method can be to mine for one randomly at the Sanaurach Mine. It is advisable to save prior to attempting this method, same as retrieving Harrold's sword in Riften as mining a gemstone is random. This mine is in the town of Karthwasten, to the right up the slope as you face out from the front door of the Karthwasten Hall. Karthwasten is to the southeast of the Shrine to Peryite, and you can see its marker from the Shrine. Once you get inside the mine, the path will split at the bottom to the left and right. Take the path to the right, go up the wooden ramp, keep left and go up another wooden ramp. At the top there are two Silver Ore veins on your left. If you keep going in the same direction and go up another wooden ramp, there are three veins on the left there as well. Remember to save your game before the first two, then mine all five veins at once. If you do not get a Flawless Ruby, reload your save and repeat until you get one. *A fixed Flawless Ruby can be picked up from Shriekwind Bastion. Halfway through the dungeon, a single throne can be found in a blood-spattered room. Examine the floor near the unlit fire pit on the right for the ruby. Once you have gathered the necessary ingredients, return to the shrine and inhale the fumes to speak with Peryite. He will give you a task to kill his current overseer Orchendor that has forgot about his duty. He will also state that you will replace Orchendor as his new champion. Orchendor is a mage (fire/ice) who resides in Dwemer underground fortress called Bthardamz. It will be quite a challenge to find him there, because Bthardamz consists of a few levels and areas filled with Afflicted (minions of Peryite that Orchendor guides) and Dwemer Automatons. Try to follow the quest marker and check the local map often so you can keep an eye of your destination and eventually you will find your target. Assassinate Orchendor, gather his valuables and loot and be gone using the special dwemer lift. When you return to Peryite he will reward you with the Spellbreaker. Bugs Room before encounter with Bthardamz may have a bugged floor, in which the player falls to the door leading into the lower parts of the dungeon. (Confirmed on 360) Try using whirlwind shout to get to the other side. (on Xbox 360) with the above bug with the missing floor, any follower will fall through and be lost. I reloaded my save from having just entered the area and the floor reappeared and was walkable upon. Gallery Peryitemap.jpg|Location of the shrine of Peryite Peryiteimage.jpg|The visage of Peryite as he appears to the Dragonborn 799px-SR-place-Shrine_To_Peryite.jpg|Shrine to Peryite Spellbreaker2.jpg|The quest reward Spellbreaker Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Daedric Quests Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests